Korra's Diary
by munchydino12
Summary: After the events of LoK, Korra plays herself in the upcoming TV adaptation of the Equalist Revolt. But showbiz is a lot harder than real life. Will our young actress make it out alive?
1. Day 1

A/N: So this is the story of Korra after LoK is over. She's playing herself in the new TV adaptation _Legend of Korra_ based on the events of the Equalist Revolt! Problem is... showbiz is a real pain in the butt Dx What will happen to our new actress?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Reshoots and Recasts<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Am completely exhausted… ;_;

This morning I woke up at an ungodly hour to do another reshoot. That makes, what, ten now? Jeez, why don't we just reshoot the whole pilot again?

As if being the Avatar isn't hard enough, I also have to play myself in a watered-down version of my life during the "Equalist Revolution" or whatever they called it.

To be honest, my new show is getting waaaay to much hype considering how it really went down and- let me be honest- it wasn't all that hype-worthy. But what's a girl to do? I have to make a living- it's not like I get **_paid_** to be the Avatar- and, apparently, everyone's really excited about it. Producer says the old Avatards are gonna _love_ me.

Phhtt… Of course, they weren't excited about me, did I mention that? They were fangirling over that guy who's playing Mako's role. Can't even remember his name anymore cuz everyone just calls him Mako on set (which he totally loves btw). Plus they recast him FIVE times. O.o

Sometimes I wish they'd recast Korra.

The only bright side of all this is that I got to meet Wu Ling, the really hot actor who portrays Amon in this series. First time I saw him I couldn't believe he was playing Amon! He didn't even a look a thing like him! Of course he goes around with his mask on and everything but it comes off later on in the series doesn't it? Or maybe they'll pull a fast one on me and recast him too... ARGGGHHH!

Oh, what do I know? I don't even have a script. Director wants me to play it_ like I lived it_.

Genius… Do I sense another Shyamalan in the making? :(

* * *

><p>Whaddya guys think? :D<p> 


	2. Day 2

A/N: Trying to get my creative juices flowing again~~ Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Faking, not Acting<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Think I sprained my ankle jumping into the water. Did I mention that it's kind of hard to waterbend when you're falling? Does the director know that? Of course he doesn't. He kept yelling at me to make the movements "really flow"; you'd think he'd noticed by now that if you wave your arms around too much, the water will bend in circles instead of upwards. -_-;;

Anyways, during break, I got to practice on the probending arena set. It's pretty neat the way they've spruced up everything including the water pit below. Obviously, they couldn't use the real one because no one bothered to fix it after Amon blew it up in real life. No doubt that's what'll happen to this set as well.

That reminds me: How are we going to shoot the episode where Amon blows up the arena? No wait, don't tell me. I don't want to think about.

Another thing is that I got to meet the actor playing Bolin for the first time today. As I understand it, he's been in a couple of independent films, nothing fancy, some theater and maybe a radio commercial or two. He's a fairly nice guy much like the real Bolin. It's just a shame he doesn't get as much screen time because the screenwriters don't know what to do with his character. It makes you wonder why you bother with seventeen writers if you can't write decent dialogue for a _main character_. Jeez! :

Gotta go. Time to go waterbend while not really waterbending but still waterbending without people noticing that you're not faking it. Yeah.

* * *

><p>... waterbending! XD<p> 


	3. Day 5

A/N: When you shoot 3 hours of film, 3 minutes make it onto the big screen. True story XD

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Awkward Love Scenes<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's a question: what do you do when the director wants you to kiss a guy you don't like because of reasons beyond reasoning?<p>

I mean seriously, what is up with everyone? Today we were supposed to shoot a scene in episode 5 where TV-Korra was so obsessively in love with TV-Mako that she jumped him or something. And it makes no sense because there was nothing to suggest in real life or the TV show so far to suggest that real-life-Korra or TV-Korra had an interest in TV-Mako. *grumbles*

So anyways, there I was on the set, steeling myself to lock lips with TV-Mako when – wouldn't you know it? – TV-Mako's girlfriend walks in with a basket. Says something to the director about having a picnic date after the shoot and the director FREAKING LETS HER STAY TO WATCH.

At this point, I really was freaking out. Not only was I going to have to kiss TV-Mako, I would be doing it in front of his girlfriend. What kind of jerk does that make me? And she, the girlfriend I mean, looked so nice, you know? She looked all polite and supportive like an actor's girlfriend should be and I didn't know what her reaction would be to see her boyfriend making out with the Avatar.

**ACTION!**

I jumped when the director yelled that – like, jumped halfway out of my skin. And then the camera was rolling, and TV-Mako comes around and says his line and I kinda go blank. Stupid of me. Cut. Roll again. This time, I get my lines out and – here's the real kicker – I was supposed to initiate the kiss. Me. Jump a guy. In front of his girlfriend. Seriously… seriously?

I don't even want to remember how the next part went. Because I did end up forcing myself to kiss TV-Mako, TV-Mako kisses me back and – the second that scene was finished – I made a run for it before I could see his girlfriend's expression. I just felt really bad you know? Of course it's a job but no one told me it would be like this.

Now I'm hiding out in my trailer for the rest of the day. It can't get any worse.

Right then, the someone knocks on my trailer door. It's my manager.

"Korra! The director says we need to reshoot the last scene! Something about a crewmember in the background. Korra?"

Question: Why does my life suck?

* * *

><p>Why do bad things happen to badass people? :(<p> 


End file.
